


Early in the Morning

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Early in the Morning

It’s early, too early. The objects in their room ill-defined in the pale moonlight, but he doesn’t need illumination to know how beautiful the sleeping woman next to him is.

 

She senses his awakeness even in her tired slumber, her arm coming to rest on his chest, grounding him.

 

_‘We’re safe. We’re sound. It’s ok to fall back asleep baby.’_

 

She doesn’t speak, but he knows that’s what she’s telling him.

 

The city is always alive, a never sleeping insomniac. Tires screech and horns blare at every hour, but for the most part he isn’t needed for those things. He trusts the people to take care of those minor incidents.

 

He turns to face her, his eyes slowly closing while his arms pull her into him. She’s the quickest remedy for a restless speedster, syncing him up with her circadian rhythm. Inhaling and exhaling, wishing his heart would slow down for a moment to beat in time with hers.

 

He’s just about to drift away when he feels a small being pull at the bottom of their comforter to get up onto their bed. He lifts his head to see the crawling creature that’s making its way towards him.

 

His three year old son.

 

Of course he’s awake too. He’s just like his daddy.

 

“Hey slugger, you ok?” Barry whispers.

 

The little boy nods his head and sprawls his body half on top of his mother and half into the tiny space between her and Barry, nudging him ever so slightly out of the way.

 

Barry laughs to himself.

 

The only other boy he’ll let get between him and his wife.

 

He doesn’t make a sound, a part from a sighing yawn. His mother’s warmth enveloping and calming him almost instantly.

 

Barry kisses his cheek and lifts the covers over his little body.

 

He used to think there was nothing better than laying down beside Iris West-Allen, but this, this was better.


End file.
